Years Later
by Miss Amby
Summary: My first story!  Inspired by "Almost a Century" by Fyliwion.  Aoko is almost finished with her life.  When a young man comes in, she wonders who he is and what he wants. A two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! This is the first story I have every written, so reviews would be nice to see how I can improve. This is inspired by the one-shot "Almost a Century" by Fyliwion as part of the 30 Kisses: Kaito and Aoko. _

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or the inspiration of this story. That goes to Fyliwion.

**Years later…**

**Chapter one: Seeing again**

_It had been years. Years since I could walk on my own, brush my own hair, and so many other things. I lost my love so many years earlier. There were other people; my other friends and family, but there was no him anymore. The only reason I was holding on was because the anniversary was coming up. The day I met Kaito at the clock tower. After that day passed I could die in peace. After 97 years, I was ready to leave this world and join my friends. _

Nakamori Aoko had been sitting in her bed for three years now. She still looked lovely, her white hair still messy, and her eyes still a piercing shade of blue. She could no longer move on her own, but she was fine with this. All of her friends were gone, and she never married. The one man she loved was supposed to be dead, and no one else could live up to his energy and love.

A young man walked into her room. He was skinny, but had an athletic form to him. He was dressed in an old dark blue school uniform, but his eyes and hair are what make him familiar. The eyes were a piercing indigo, and the hair was messy; as if gravity could never control it.

"Who are you, you seem so familiar. Are you part of the Kuroba family? Did Kaito live and have kids?" she wondered aloud.

"Well, you could say that Nakamori-san. I was a Kuroba, but now I am a Shiroba. Shiroba Lupin at your service." He said with a small chuckle and a bow, making a red rose appear out of nowhere.

"Oh, what do you mean by that? You look so much like Kaito, but he died so many years ago. I wish I could see him again." The last part added in a whisper.

Lupin took a deep breath and said "You can Aoko. Kuroba Kaito didn't die years ago. I am Kaito."

"Kaito… but I thought you were dead. Are you sure you aren't a cousin or something?"

"No, I am Kuroba Kaito. Never married or had kids either. The gem worked when I didn't want it too. That's why I faked my death, so you could move on with your life, but instead you didn't do anything." A sad look filled his eyes.  
>"Did you come to mock me in my age? If I was younger you would have been hit with a mop by now."<p>

"As if you could ever hit me. No, I came to offer you something. What if I said the gem reformed. What if I said I could offer you another chance at youth?" His face was serious during this whole time, but his eyes showed the hope of wanting her to say yes.

"If I did, what age would I appear, and would that means I would live forever with you?"

"Around my physical age, so about 17 or 18ish. And as far as I know you would live forever. It's up to you if you stay with me."

"Then I say yes." She whispered with hope and love in her eyes. Kaito then pulled out a vile filled with a red liquid, almost see-through, and deadly looking.

"This is the tear Pandora shed. They were wrong in their statement. It bleeds a tear every time it is held to the moon; it was out yesterday and the tear is in this bottle. There will be pain Aoko, more for you than there was for me. Will that be ok?"

"Will you be here the whole time?"

"Aho-ko, why would I leave after I just found you? I will be here the whole time. I will never leave you again."

"Thank you Kaito, will you hand me the vile?"

"In a minute, I have to disconnect some of the machines first. And lock the door so they can't come in." Kaito then spent the next few minutes disconnecting Aoko from the various machines which helped to keep her alive. He then barricaded the door with some of them. While he was doing than, she was holding onto the vile, never letting it go. He walked up to her and undid the cap of the vile, and helped to pour it into her mouth.

_Kaito poured the liquid into my mouth. It was hard to believe this was the thing the men were after, willing to kill so many for a small things. It burned; it burned my very core, everything felt like it was on fire; my face, my heart, my lungs. I could feel Kaito's hand in mine, and his voice saying it would all be ok in a few minutes. I felt like screaming, and Kaito's other hand covered my mouth, as if he knew I would scream. After a while the pain faded away, and Kaito brought a mirror to my face. I gasped. It was like time had turned back. I looked like I did when I was in high school, back when Kaito was a fool and I chased him all the time._

"Are you ok? Say something Aoko."  
>"I'm fine, just startled. It just seems weird, like a dream." Her voice sounded lighter, as if a weight was lifted.<p>

"It's not, now come on before the doctors' show up. I only have so many smoke bombs, and they don't seem right to set them off here." As he was saying this he changed into Kaito Kid, and handed her some clothes as well. "Come on, they'll be showing up any minute now and you need to change clothes. I'll even turn around, ok?"

"Thanks Kaito."

_It was weird. I could move again, no one was helping me. Kaito had given me a girl version of his Kaito outfit; a white skirt with a blue shirt. There were also blue socks and white tennis shoes to go with them. I changed as quickly as I could. While Kaito was un-barricading the door, I went to the mirror. It was so startling to see my old face there, clear of wrinkles and old age. There was color too; color on my cheeks, and my hair was brown again._

"Kaito, are you done yet? They're going to be here any minute now."

"I just finished the note, so let's go!" He said with that trademark Kaito smile on his face. He grasped her by the hand and ran out of the hallway, where several nurses where at. They looked in shock to see Kaito KID and a young woman running down the hallway at full speed, almost a blur in the hallway.

"Did they come from… yes, yes they did come from Nakamori-san's room."

The nurses raced to Nakamori-san's room only to see an empty bed with a note on it which read:

I have stolen back the blue child from you. Sorry it took so long! I promise to take good care of her forever. Love, Kaitou KID


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Love again**

"Kaito that was so much fun! I haven't done anything like that in years." Aoko said with a laugh and a gleam in her eyes. They were now in modern school uniforms and standing outside of Kaito's apartment. "Why did it take you so long to find me though?"

"At first I wanted you to move on with your life, hence the fake death. I toured the world, seeing the sights and preforming on the streets. After a while I thought you had a life, and it would seem weird for me to show up. Last year I heard a rumor you were alive, and you hadn't done anything with your life. So I started to look for you. Aoko, the only reason I stayed away was so you could have a normal life; it just didn't work out that way." As he was telling her this he lead them inside his apartment.

It was a simple place. The walls were white, and the couch was black. There was a TV on the wall, and a coffee table as well. There was also a table, a western styled one make of a dark wood. There was a small kitchen area to one side, with both food and a few chemicals lying out. A small hallway leads to the bedroom and bathroom. There was no modern tech lying out, and both knew the room wouldn't look like Kaito's home with that in it.  
>"Well, welcome home. Do you like it?"<p>

"I love it, thanks Kaito, for everything. For this second chance at life… and love." Aoko said with a blush coming across her face.

"Well, part of it is for me as well." He chuckled and pulled her into a kiss. She leaned into it, not wanting to break away from this, only wanting him and no one else. He finally pushed her away, but only to lead her to the bedroom instead. It had the same décor as the living room; white walls with black bedding. The dresser was made from dark wood as well. He took her to the bed and started kissing her again, both hoping the love they shared would never end.

He had told her years ago his secret, and they had pledged their love then. When he found Pandora a few months later and was changed, he stayed with her for a short while and then faked his death. Now the love was rekindled, and neither wanted to let go. They didn't know what the future held; they only knew they would be there for each other, forever.

_Well, this is the end of the first thing I wrote. Hope you all enjoy it. Reviews are welcomed, both positive and negative. Bye._


End file.
